Fruit Flies
by jannikajade
Summary: Just a little moment during Really Big Shrimp. The boys have a talk on the drive to LA. DrakeJosh. Slash.


**Auothor's Note:** Just a little one shot set during RBS. Nothing big.

**Disclaimer:** If I owed them? You'd know. Trust me.

* * *

Drake fixed his hair fourteen times on the way to Spin City. Fourteen. He just kept running his fingers through his hair, as though maybe, just maybe, if his bangs sat over his eyes just right, they could avoid owing Spin City two million dollars, and that possible jail time. It was a desperate gesture, and it matched all the other wiggling and squirming and radio-station-changing Drake was doing. Josh noticed it all, probably more than he should have. It couldn't be safe to focus so much attention on Drake while he was driving, but he couldn't help it. Drake's nervous fidgeting went along perfectly with the thoughts racing through his own head.

"Josh?" Drake asked, a little over an hour into the trip, fixing his hair and turning his eyes on Josh as he spoke. Josh expected to hear more worried thoughts, more of the same, "_what are we going to do?"_ questions they'd been asking each other for the past twenty-four hours or so, but Drake surprised him. "I'm sorry I fired you," He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't read the contract," Josh replied, "You had every right to be mad at me."

"Yeah, but dude, I fired you. It wasn't cool."

"Are you saying I can be your manager again?" Josh asked.

"Would you?" Drake asked, pouting a little.

"Of course," Josh said instantly.

"Awesome," Drake said, beaming. "I am sorry for firing you." He added, fixing his hair again.

"It's ok."

"No, it's really not. I mean, Josh, you did all these things to try and fix it. I should have known you would."

"Yeah, but the way I fixed it didn't really help," Josh said. Drake shrugged.

"I've still got those fruit flies," He said.

"And I still don't see how those help anything."

"I told you. Driving around with fruit flies in his car for the rest of his life will drive Alan Krim crazy!"

"Yes. He'll have to listen to fruit flies, and we'll be in jail. Sounds equally bad to me," Josh said, then wished he hadn't. Bringing up the whole possible prison thing wasn't going to help.

"Do you think they'll really send us to jail?"

"I don't know," Josh said, wishing he could reassure Drake more. Wishing he could promise they'd be okay.

"Cause that would be really bad," Drake said.

"Jail generally is," Josh said.

"Yeah," Drake said, "but couldn't we like, get a lawyer? Even if they try and send us to jail, we could just hire a really smart lawyer, and he'd make it better. Right?"

"Um. Maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"I don't know, dude. I think Nick Mateo is a pretty powerful guy. He probably knows a lot of lawyers."

"Yeah but, it's not like you knew it was illegal."

"I don't think that matters."

"Sure it does. That's our case or whatever. Plus, they totally ruined my song. So we'd just need a lawyer with good taste in music," Drake said.

"I'm not sure it woks that way," Josh said, shaking his head.

"Dude, we can't go to jail. And we don't have two million dollars."

"I know."

"So what do we do?" Drake asked.

"I don't think there is anything we can do," Josh said.

"Oh," Drake said, looking away from Josh and down at his feet. His voice sounded small and broken, and Josh just wanted to reach over and hug him. He wanted to pretend there was some way out of this, but he really didn't see one. He glanced over at Drake again, wincing at how defeated he looked. The car was silent for few minutes, and then Josh saw Drake lift his head up, looking almost pleased, "Dude, can you pull over for a second?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Just for a second," Drake said.

"Drake, we have to get to Spin City and-"

"Just for a second. Come on, Josh," Drake said, pouting again. Josh rolled his eyes, hit the brakes, and headed for the shoulder of the road.

"Okay. Why did I pull over?" Josh asked once the car was in park. Drake fixed his hair again, and then he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over towards Josh.

"Just in case something bad happens," He said, before grabbing Josh's arm, pulling him closer, and kissing him. Josh didn't really understand why Drake was kissing him, didn't know why Drake had decided this was a good idea, but about three seconds into the kiss, he stopped questioning it, because his mind was wiped clear of anything but kissing Drake. Suddenly, Josh couldn't think about possible prison time, or millions of dollars, or Drake's music career. All he could think about was how soft Drake's lips were and how warms his skin was. For a few minutes, on the side of the highway, Josh was drowning in Drake, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Drake?" He questioned when they pulled back. Drake smiled,

"Come on, dude, we better get to Spin City."

"But, we, you," Josh tried.

"We have to get to L.A."

"But," Josh started, then he shook his head, "Yeah. Ok," He said, putting car back in drive. He wanted to ask Drake about the kissing. He wanted to ask what it meant, and if they'd be doing it again anytime soon, but he knew he wouldn't get those answers right now. He was sure the reason already made perfect sense to Drake. Josh would ask him later, provided they weren't in jail. Out of the corner of his eye, Josh saw Drake fix his hair again. Then he changed the radio station again, and set back in his seat, looking pleased with himself.

"So we're gonna put the fruit flies in Krim's car, right?" He asked.


End file.
